Adopt
by loves-BuckyBarnes
Summary: Bucky and Steve rescuing a a little girl from HYDRA, from being experimented on, Bucky becoming attached to the little girl and vica versa. One shot! StevexBucky.


Fury told them it was a simple mission, to rescue a little girl from a HYDRA Facility.

It was anything but simple.

* * *

><p>Steve and Bucky infiltrated the HYDRA facility, Bucky shooting his guns killing every HYDRA agent that was in his line of fire, Steve hitting HYDRA agents with his shield.<p>

Steve knocked out one agent and held him against the wall for information of the were-about's of the girl.

"Where is the girl?" Steve asked.

The agent muttered something in Russian, Steve didn't understand. Luckily Bucky was right next to him.

"где находится девочка?" Bucky asked in Russian.

"Дальше по коридору, поверните налево, она в комнате в конце коридора слева." The agent replied to Bucky as he looked afraid of what was going to happen to him.

Bucky held his gun up to the agents head and shot him, "спасибо"

"I hate when you do that." Steve told Bucky as he let go of the dead body and it slid down the wall slowly.

"Killing HYDRA bastards is what I do best Stevie." Bucky smiled and patted Steve's face with his real flesh hand, "Cover me will ya."

Bucky followed the HYDRA agents instructions and sure enough it led right to the girl. Steve fought off some HYDRA agents while Bucky rescued the little girl.

He shot two agents in front of the room and opened the door with the key card from the dead agents. The door unlocked and Bucky stepped in, he saw the little girl huddling in the corner of the room, scared and fearful.

Bucky walked over and knelt down, "Hey baby doll, don't be afraid. I'm a good guy." Bucky smiled, he had his black camo paint on, but he was smiling.

He held out his flesh hand so he wouldn't frighten the girl even more, "We're here to save you from these bad people."

The girl reached out for his hand, she had long blonde hair and bright green eyes, Bucky took her in his arms and ran out of the room back from where he came with Steve.

Steve was no where to be found, Bucky wasn't sure if he should leave or not, he wasn't paying any attention when a HYDRA agent knocked him over the head which caused him to drop the girl.

He quickly reached for the gun, "Close your eyes doll," he told the girl and quickly shot the agent.

Two more agents quickly followed, but Bucky's gun was empty, he had to do things the old fashion way, which he didn't mind at all.

He looked over at the little girl who had her eyes closed, he punched one HYDRA agent in the face with his metal hand causing the face bones to break and him falling to the ground.

The other agent grabbed Bucky's hair and struck him in his side, causing Bucky to cry out in pain.

That got the girl to look, tears were running down her face, she stood up, "Leave him alone!"

A powerful telekinetic blast threw the agent off of Bucky, she fell to the ground weak and tired. Bucky quickly loaded his gun again and took the girl in his arms, leaving C4 behind him.

"Steve! Where are you?" Bucky talked through the com-link, "I'm blowing the place shy high, you better be out."

"I'm out Buck, do what you gotta do." Steve replied.

Bucky didn't have to be told twice, he ran out of the building and detonated the trigger for the C4 bombs, the building went up in fire in seconds.

Bucky ran towards the jet to see Steve standing there holding his shield and smiling at Bucky.

"Fury failed to mention the girl was a telekinetic or something." Bucky said as he approached Steve, "He might have not even known."

"Looks like she's taking a liking to you Buck." Steve smiled as he saw the girl in Bucky's arms.

Bucky smiled, "What can I say, the ladies love me."

He winked at Steve who rolled his eyes at his lover, "Yes they do, but it sucks because your all mine and I'm not giving you up for anyone."

"C'mon lets get out of here, tell Fury the mission got done and were going home." Bucky smiled at Steve as he went into the jet holding the little girl in his arms.

Bucky sat back in the seat and ran his fingers through the girls blonde hair, he smiled to himself, she woke from his touch.

"Thank you for saving me." She smiled up at Bucky.

"No problem, whats your name doll?" Bucky asked as he held her to him.

"Sasha," she replied.

"Why were you in HYDRA?" Steve asked as he set the jet on autopilot.

"My daddy gave me up when he found out I was a mutant." Sasha said holding on to Bucky's uniform.

"What about your mom?" Bucky asked.

"She died when I was born, daddy said I made her die." Sasha told Bucky, "I have no mommy or daddy. Thats why those bad people had me, he sold me to them."

That made Steve and Bucky mad, they both looked at each other and let out a deep sigh, Steve ran his hands through his messy hair.

"How old are you Sasha?" Steve asked.

"Five." Sasha told Steve, "whatcha gonna do with me?"

"Well your gonna stay with us, until we can figure something out." Bucky told Sasha.

"I like that, your nice." Sasha smiled and fell asleep in Bucky's arms.

* * *

><p>After a few days of not knowing what to do with Sasha, Bucky suggested that he and Steve could adopt her as their own.<p>

Steve couldn't say no to Bucky because he saw that Bucky got really attached to Sasha and visa versa.

So Steve thought it was best for them to adopt Sasha, that made Bucky really happy since they both grew really close to each other over the few days they rescued her.

Soon it was official Sasha was part of the family, a big weird family since The Avengers were apart of Steve and Bucky's life as well as SHIELD. She couldn't be happier.

She had a new family who would help her control her powers, and a new last name, or rather two.

Sasha Rogers-Barnes

* * *

><p>где находится девочка?- Where is the girl<p>

Дальше по коридору, поверните налево, она в комнате в конце коридора слева- Down the hall, turn left, it is in the room at the end of the corridor on the left

спасибо- Thank you


End file.
